


Day 7: Chuuni Gang

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Series: HimiKiyo Week Content [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 8th Grade Syndrome, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Chuunibyo, Comedy, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: Inspired by Love, Chuunibyou & Other Delusions (aka Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai aka Even With 8th Grade Syndrome, I Want to be in Love aka Chu-2) this is a short story introducing a concept for an AU I came up with where a few Danganronpa characters are suffering from the titular 8th-Grade Syndrome. Romance and comedy ensue.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko
Series: HimiKiyo Week Content [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042371
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: himikiyo week





	Day 7: Chuuni Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Last thing for HimiKiyo Week! Can't believe it happened so quickly. You can expect me to come back with some more content for this ship in the future, but until then I'll be back to the usual updates on my on-going fics, which I had put on hold for a few months to get this done. 
> 
> Every so often between said updates I'll put out things that are more one-offs like these have been.
> 
> Additionally, If you want to know where Day 6 went, check the Danganronpa Amino! I posted a drawing I did on there under the username Sporkiyo.

“Um… remind me again what exactly this ritual is for?” Sonia asked, eyes open with fascination at the display in the middle of the club room for the club room for the Secret Magical Arts Luck Society- Winter Thereof. 

One of her classmates was bound to a chair in the middle of a light-up pentagram on the floor. Gundam was standing beside her, muttering a chant she wasn’t quite able to make out the words to, but she figured it was probably Latin. 

Without opening his closed eyes or shifting the praying pose he was standing in. “The one you mortals refer to as Korekiyo-san is possessed. This ritual was created by their powerful Mage companion to contain the other spirit that takes hold of this host.”

At that moment the aforementioned Mage companion was re-wrapping the arm bandages that the Club’s secretary usually wore under their uniform and around the hands, muttering an incantation of her own. When she was done properly fastening everything she put the palm of her hand to Kiyo’s forehead and made a declaration. 

“Seal Activation Art- Janus Protocol, engage!”

Kiyo shuddered for a moment, now leaning into her arms as she held onto them. She brushed long, dark hair out of the way and placed a kiss on their forehead. And they smiled back softly gazing up. 

Gundam bowed. “My part in this ritual is now complete. You may call on the powers of the Ascendent King of Ice any time you so need. But remember, our deal means continuing to serve me into the next 1000 samsara cycles!”

“Mmm, yeah okay.” Himiko replied, eyes lidded half-shut. “You’re a cool club president Tanaka-kun, so I guess that’s fine.” She stayed on Kiyo’s lap in that chair after undoing them and just rested in their embrace. Kiyo responded to her nuzzling by petting her hair gently.

This was just another day for this friend circle. At least since they were allowed to have this club. It wasn’t much like the other clubs. All of the options that were typically available were, and sure some of the members here were also members in other clubs that met at different days and times but this was a special place for most of them. 

The ragtag group consisted of the 4 already mentioned, Nagito Komaeda who was sitting in the corner feeding Gundam’s so-called Dark Devas of Destruction, and one of the only people who could out-match them all in terms of chaos: a “Supreme Leader” who started clapping sarcastically from the entrance frame of the room.

“Wooow, how incredible. I can’t believe I’m so lucky I get to witness actual magical sealing rituals, you guys are so cool. There is nothing dorky about this.” 

He would constantly switch between playing along and disparaging the very idea any kind of magic existed. Even with his tone indicating one thing, nobody could tell what he actually believed deep down. Even when it came to his own claims about the group he supposedly led, known as D.I.C.E..

“Oh hey Kokichi. Glad to see you decided to come by and accept that you are also a massive chunibyo. There really isn’t anything wrong with it after all.” 

“Stay seated in the back, cotton hair. If you even try to make your luck rub off on me I’ll consider that 3rd degree assault, at minimum.”

“I’ll have you know the stairs to this room haven’t even broken in any way in a whole week. Your classmates helped with that, apparently. Even if I don’t really know how.” 

“A mage never reveals her secrets… so you shall never know what technique I use, lest the evil aura inside you use that nefariously.” Himiko yawned. 

“Indeed.” Kiyo added, “We are on thin ice as it is with my sister being aware of essentially everything I know. If there was another ghost or force who was worse… well, we can only hope the next life holds mercy.”

“The only thing possessing you guys is the spirit of a shitty D&D campaign.” the short guy snickered. “All of you are pretty much the easiest kids to bully, except maybe Iruma and Kee-boy. Or that nurse’s aide.”

“Everyone in favor of putting a seal on the manlet’s mouth functions, please raise your hand. Kukuku.” 

The decision was unanimous. Cue the crocodile tears. Kiyo waffled a bit, not caring too much to carry it out right that moment, citing their girlfriend’s low MP after the previous ritual. Kokichi merely doubled down, now crying about not putting effort into following through was even meaner than threatening that in the first place.

Recharging that was the first priority. Kiyo simply picked Himiko up, and went down to the field just outside of the building. Resting together in the sun and fresh air was better for filling MP back up after all. It was equivalent in its power as a nice conversation over tea. 

The mage hopped down when their usual spot was located and she could easily walk over. The couple didn’t stop touching though, as almost immediately they were holding hands and looking over toward the soccer nets. The team appeared to be practicing, taking turns running back and forth. The few clouds above were thin and wispy, looking easily blown by the breeze. 

The grass was slightly wet still, but that was okay. The afternoon was as lovely as it usually was. It was the perfect kind of spring weather to doze off to. Himiko giggled, smiling as she turned to look at them. “I hope all of this can be forever. You agree, right Kiyo-chan?”

"All of this huh?" They paused, thinking about it a moment with an arm draped over her. "Yes, I do too. I don't know where I'd be without you, my great & powerful mage companion." They turned to face her better, taking both of her hands. "I never would have understood the full extent of magic, or my own powers without your help. For that, I am most grateful."

That pulled out more soft giggling and a blush. "That's so sappy... you might refill my MP on your own without me napping if you keep talking like that."

"Kehehe, just what I like to hear."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like making promises I can't keep but I'm definitely considering further adventures within this AU. I encourage everybody to watch Chuunibyo, it's one of KyoAni's great hits.


End file.
